A high-electron-mobility transistor (HEMT) is a type of field-effect transistor (FET). Whereas a traditional n-type FET includes a gate electrode arranged over a p-type doped channel region that separates n-type source/drain regions, for example, a HEMT device uses a heterojunction as the channel instead of a doped region. This heterojunction is defined by an interface, at which two semiconducting materials with different band gaps meet one another. HEMT devices show very promising performance in high-power and high-frequency applications.
An integrated circuit (IC) containing a HEMT device is generally formed from a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer has a plurality of ICs arranged in rows and columns. The semiconductor wafer is sawn or “diced” into rectangularly-shaped discrete ICs along two mutually perpendicular sets of parallel lines or “streets” lying between each of the rows and columns thereof.